oprp_exaltationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chalice
"Stop Him, Charles. That's my final order as your Captain. But you won't be alone. For you now have a companion. And I will be with you, you know. How so? Take the Aspire, Charles. Take the Starsteel with you. Then perhaps you will understand the power of desire." ''-Her final letter to Charles Gracepoint'' Formerly the youngest Yonkou in history, Chalice Meridian started a new age of pirates due to her actions. Her attacks on Marineford left devastating damage to the Marines that they have never fully recovered from. After she obtained a legendary blade made of Starsteel, she threatened to completely wipe out the Marines and institute her own authoritarian rule. She was eventually killed by the combined forces of the Marines, newly formed Shichibukai, and her own first mate, Charles Gracepoint. Her impact on world history has not diminished, however, and her fateful death 3 years prior has caused a new turn of events. Appearance A cursory glance implies that she was headstrong, rash, and open. The cursory glance would be correct. Physically, she was proud of her black hair that has never been touched in combat. Her eyes pierce green, a color that contrasts with her personality. She also tended to don tight-fitting reddish-orange clothing. Personality Chalice exemplified unrestrained power in the hands of a whimsy being. She spontaneously demanded a variety of things from her crew and grows moody if she does not receive them. She is somewhat thoughtful of those she has under her protection, going to lengths to reassure and provision them. This isn't completely due to kindness, however, but mostly sympathy. In combat, she was relatively the same. Her primary motive for actual one on one combat was fueled by a desire to become “the strongest.” For that reason, she went all out immediately against those she recognized as powerful and expected them to do the same. Against those weaker than her, she refused to draw her blade, declaring that “my sword is not meant for those who cannot defend themselves.” After she acquired the Aspire, however, her personality took a radical change. She became completely self-centered and did not value human life in the slightest. Everything she did was for her own benefit and satisfaction. All that mattered to her was becoming the strongest human on the planet. Allies meant nothing. As she died, however, she managed to return to her original self and expressed regret over her actions. History Chalice was born into a well-to-do family. Not exactly noble, but somewhat wealthy. Her father was a business man while her mother researched Devil Fruit. She spent most of her days playing by herself. This wasn’t because her parents didn’t love her, but because work was truly busy for them. She loved them and they loved her dearly. But as all good things must come to an end, the World Government showed up at their door late one evening and attempted to arrest Mrs. Meridian for illegal research of forbidden DF. Chalice’s father, as a gentleman, protested that she would never do such a thing. He was quickly shot for “obstruction of justice and illicit deals.” Her mother, in her grief, allowed herself to be taken away. Chalice hid in the house for weeks, practicing the sword style that her father had taught her over and over again. When she finally emerged from her home island, now and orphan, she had become a pirate. She wandered here and there, making a name for herself as an extraordinary swordsman. At one point, she challenged a Marine Admiral and escaped, gaining Charles Gracepoint as her ally in the process. With him, she built a 6 man pirate fleet: the Exalted Pirates. She slayed Granulf Edelstein soon after, gaining the title of Yonkou. After forging an alliance with another Yonkou, Adas, she assaulted Marineford with her new allies. They managed to kill the Admiral she failed to kill those years ago and escaped, leaving the Marines enraged. A second attack under the cover of night allowed her to recover the Starsteel the World Government was holding. Using her alliance as bait, she massacred all the pirates who gathered to join the alliance and began to feed the blade 10,000 souls. She consumed the 10,000 souls to make a wish: become the strongest person in the world. Using this power, she began to nearly overwhelm Marineford single-handedly. It was only due to the "betrayal" of Charles himself that she was stopped and killed by her own blade. Her body was sent to Enderedge Island by a enigmatic being named The King, along with her blade and Charles. The aftermath of her incredible life was a new era of pirates: with two yonkou dead and two spots available, pirates began to war for the seats. The Marines had been humiliated in the world's eyes, and slowly began to rebuild their forces. The Shichibukai, which had been created purely to fight her, remained active. And for some reason, one has a feeling that her story does not end here. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Hyun Hyun no Mi: A Devil Fruit granting the power of space manipulation. The user is able to “grab” the grid of space lines using a hand and manipulate them however she likes. *'Distortion' **Redirection: Weapons/objects/etc traveling towards her can have their trajectory changed by manipulating the thread they are traveling on. She can easily cause a barrage of cannonballs to completely miss her ship using this. **Shift: The position of larger objects such as her or her opponent can be altered relative to other objects. (Basically, she can move herself or her opponent without using her legs. *'Paradox': She can isolate a small entity by cutting off its area from the surrounding space. It is impossible to break through, but it will fix itself after a bit of time. Mostly used against dangerous projectiles. The projectile will retain its speed after the space is fixed. *'Isolation': A self-defense; in emergency situations, Chalice can completely remove herself from space for a short time. Haki: Chalice had mastered the two basic haki. She was also capable of using the "Color of the Emperor." World's Greatest Swordsman: Chalice was infamous for her sword style and unrivaled skill. Every stroke she swung flawlessly flowed into another. It was an endless barrage. What makes it truly deadly is that she weaves the Hyun Hyun no Mi into it. Dodging is impossible, as she can simply move you back to be hit. She forces the opponent to block every stroke, wearing them down for a clean finish. *'The Aspire': A legendary blade made of the invincible Starsteel. It can capture a soul that it cuts down and store it in the metal. Once 10,000 units of energy are accumulated, it can grant the wielder one wish within its power. DF users who are absorbed have their abilities transformed into a reflection of their desires. The blade can release these abilities. **Astra: Her signature technique. She leads up to Astra with numerous sword strikes in succession. Then, when it is time to end the fight, she suddenly drops her speed to rather low levels. The interruption of the "beat of combat" drops her opponent's guard and leaves them vulnerable. Then she suddenly speeds up again, catching them off guard. The more veteran the fighter and the more he enjoys combat, the more effective this technique is. The 5 slashes she finishes with flow perfectly into each other, mesmerizing not only the onlookers but the defender himself. Considered the pinnacle of swordsmanship, Astra is what slayed Granulf and allowed Chalice to rise to Emperor. ***To this day, Astra is considered the greatest sword technique if executed correctly. Not many can. Masterful Tactician: Obviously, her DF required quick thinking that plans ahead. She was also cunning, having earned the title of “Emperor” at such an early age by manipulating people close to the previous emperor. Speed Extraordinaire: Chalice's swordplay was made exponentially deadly by her nearly unrivaled speed in combat. It is not uncommon for her to end a duel in less than a second by striking past the enemy from across the ship. When combined with her fruit, her speed increases even further. Relationships *Adas: Chalice's energetic personality caused her to get along somewhat well with her fellow Emperor. Their interactions usually ended up with her pressuring him to goof off or train with her. He tended to refuse, but this causes no ill will from Chalice. Even after she broke their alliance for her own benefit, she still never saw him as an enemy. *Charles Gracepoint: She loved him. Not as a partner for life, but as a friend, ally, and confidant. When she believed that he betrayed her, she became completely furious and nearly killed him out of pure rage. Without him, she would not have survived to fight Karaki Oda. And even after her death, she took many measures and steps to ensure that he lived on after her. He was the one person she trusts to finish the job she could not do: kill The King. Trivia *She claims that her entire life had been planned out by The King. Whether this is true or not is up to debate. *Her favorite color was burnt orange. *She's a much deeper character than you would expect. Quotes *"I wanted to become invincible. So that nothing could steal away anything from me. So that I could become a paragon of swordsmanship. So that I could find a place that loves me. So that... I could change my destiny. But I was wrong. I lost myself. When I chose to sacrifice thousands of souls so that I could achieve greatness, I threw myself into darkness. I destined myself for absolute failure. I understand now, Adas. I'm sorry, Charles." *"...But this isn't the end for me. It's not over, King. Even if I could never beat you in a fight - it's not over. Even if I was terrified of you... Even if I quiver in your presence! I'll resist you with everything. I'll resist you from beyond the grave. And when I finally bring you down... Then it will all be over." - Her final message to the King